debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Satan (SMT)
|-|Original Appearance= |-|IV Apocalypse= Summary Satan is a figure who plays various vital roles in Judeo-Christianity and the other Abrahamic religions. Sometimes he is interpreted to have been the same as Lucifer. Other times he is interpreted as being the reverse; an agent of God who tests man's faith and acts as God's own judge. In the series, Satan matches up better with the latter interpretation. In all of his relatively few in-series appearances, he is portrayed as being the Arbiter, or great judge, of God. However, Satan doubts God's own worthiness of his throne. As such, he tends to turn on YHVH alongside the protagonists, even though that always results in his own demise until the seat of the one true god is claimed again, either by YHVH himself or someone else. When that happens, Satan returns to be their judge. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Satan, The Judge of God, The Ancient Angel, The Arbiter Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Genderless, possesses features of both genders in one form, and the features of neither in his other Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Attack Potency: High Macroverse level+ (Satan is the most powerful aspect of YHVH, and serves as his own judge. He is enemies with Lucifer himself in SMT2, and is made from both him and Merkabah in IV Apocalypse. Satan has challenged YHVH himself twice in the mainline series.) Dimensionality: 5-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Strength: High Macroversal+ Durability: High Macroverse level+ Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: High Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence (As a demon, its body is comprised purely of higher-dimensional information itself. Demons typically represent the phenomenon that they're associated with in their own mythologies), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, YHVH can endlessly resurrect his avatars, demons are reliant on the shared thoughts and beliefs of mankind, and can return to the great will upon death and will eventually reincarnate), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can come back almost immediately from the destruction of an infinite multiverse across all points in time. Each universe contains 31 planes of existence as well), Acausality (Type 5, all demons make their homes in a plane of existence transcendent of past, present and future. Demons are also notably unaffected by and defy cause and effect itself, I.E. they have always existed despite being born upon being observed by humans, they are unaffected by all of humanity being wiped out despite their immortality coming from them in part, etc), Space-Time Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Far above the likes of Ouroboros, who can already create and govern her own space-time continuum that is separated by quantum tunnels from neighboring ones), Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Superior to Kagutsuchi, whose mere existence governed the Amala Network across all of time itself), Void Manipulation (Inferior entities such as Polaris were capable of controlling voids devoid of conception itself down to the very level of their information), Stat Manipulation, Ability to affect nonexistent beings (Satan should logically possess all the abilities of Merkabah and Resurrected Lucifer due to being their original form. Walter, Lucifer's catalyst, could fight and slay the White alongside Flynn with normal attacks. Jonathan, one of Merkabah's components, could do the same. The White are beings who embody entire races that no longer exist), Power Nullification (Can negate all positive effects on a foe with Dekaja, can seal a foe's ability to do anything except attack normally with the mute ailment), Fire Manipulation (Can attack with Fire), Death Manipulation (Can induce instant death onto enemies with light-based and darkness-based attacks, as Merkabah is a part of him he can likely use Hexagram), Light Manipulation (Can attack with light), Darkness Manipulation(Can attack with darkness), Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which ignore all manners of resistance to attacks, Resistance bypassing (Satan's fire and normal attacks go through resistances or immunities to the elements, or to magic themselves, as well as attack absorption and reflection. As Merkabah is a part of him, can likely use Hexagram), Attack nullification and absorption (Satan nullifies lightning-based and ice-based attacks, while his health is restored by fire-based, light-based and darkness-based attacks), High Resistance to Power Nullification (Immune to the mute ailment, which seals all skills outside of normal attacks), Light Manipulation (Absorbs and is healed by light), Darkness Manipulation(Satan's health is restored by darkness-based attacks), Elemental Manipulation (Satan's health is restored by fire-based attacks, and ice-based as well as lightning-based ones are nullified), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation. Standard Equipment: The Megiddo Ark, a spaceship capable of wiping out all life on earth including demons and the Kuzuryu. Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient, as he is superior in every way to any god or demon aside from YHVH himself. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Akasha Arts:' A severe physical strike to a single foe. It pierces through attack nullification, reflection and absorption. *'Hades Blast:' Heavy physical strikes dealt to all foes at once. *'Trisagion:' A severe fire attack, dealt to a single foe. Pierces through attack absorption, reflection, all manner of resistances to fire, or to magic in general. *'Judgement Light:' A severe light attack that hits all present foes. Can induce instant death upon enemies. *'Mamudodyne:' A powerful dark attack, dealt to all foes. Can induce instant death. *'Megiddo Ark:' A severe attack dealt to one enemy. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Holy Wrath:' An attack that ignores durability and cuts all enemies' vitalities in half. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Antichthon:' A severe attack dealt to all enemies at once. All who are hit by it have their strength, durability, speed and accuracy drained. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Dekaja:' Negates all positive effects of all enemies, returning them to their base state. *'Dekunda:' The reverse of Dekaja. *'Luster Candy:' Amplifies the strength, durability, accuracy, speed and agility of himself as well as all allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Information Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Superhumans